Peonies in the Rain
by Maccha
Summary: One shot. A girl faces her imbuing, something that may just scar her for life.
1. Sweat and Blood

Author Note: So, uh, yeah. Here's my lame story. It's about...Hunter: The Reckoning. If you get confused...um...sucks for you. Just kidding...;; Um...yeah, I guess...enjoy. (Sorry it sucks.)  
  
**Peonies in the Rain**  
  
"So you know now."

"I...I guess."

A sigh. "...I wouldn't have guessed you, of all people..."

"I..."

"What, what is it?"

"I...I don't think I want to do this."  
  
Silence. Then...  
  
"...I don't think you have a choice."

* * *

Message to Squigigigee – 5/26/19XX – 12:31 PM  
  
HippieGal1511: Karl!! HI!!!

Squigigigee: Hey Tentra.

Squigigigee: You know, if you want to talk to me, you could just come over to my room ...instead of sending me a message.

HippieGal1511: But...you're too far away...!!!

Squigigigee: So use the teleporter.

HippieGal1511: Don't wanna!! -.-

Squigigigee: ...b4k4.  
  
---  
  
A beep sounded. Tentra looked from the glow of her computer screen to the PA system on her wall. A small red light was blinking – someone wanted to talk to her. Rolling her eyes, she reached over and hit the call button.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Tentra, go take the trash out."

"Wha?! Dad, make Jeeves do it! I'm busy!"

"Busy doing what, nothing? Jeez." There was a click, and the voice of Tentra's father was gone. The young girl grimaced and turned back to her conversation.  
  
---  
  
HippieGal1511: ...Hey!

HippieGal1511: Don't call me a baka! 

Squigigigee: Heh. Took you long enough to respond.

HippieGal1511: I was talking to my dad!!

Squigigigee: Sure, okay. Got it.

HippieGal1511: Hmph!

HippieGal1511: Anyway.

HippieGal1511: It's so great to be out of school! I'm so happy!

Squigigigee: Mm. I see.

HippieGal1511: ...Hey, are you in a bad mood or something?

HippieGal1511: 'Cause you sure seem like it...

Squigigigee: No, no...I've just...got some things on my mind.

HippieGal1511: ...Oh...Okay!  
  
---  
  
Another loud beep went off. Scowling, Tentra pressed the call button again. Once more, it was her father, Mark.

"What now?!"

"Jeeves is tenderizing the meat. Take out the trash."

"Why can't you do it?"

"You'll do it or I'll take away your Gold Card."

"Ah! Going, going!"  
  
---  
  
HippieGal1511: Brb...Gotta take out the trash!

Squigigigee: Okay.

Squigigigee: Be careful...  
  
---  
  
Tentra was gone before she saw Karl's warning. She bounded happily out her bedroom door and hopped onto the couch/teleporter. It took her only a few seconds to find the garage button, but even less to actually get there. There was a whoosh, the usual shock, and she had arrived.

After she found the location of the trash bags, she set them on a golf cart and jumped into the driver's seat, very proud. Tentra had just recently made her father start recycling. It had cut them down from uncountable bags of trash to a measly two or three each week – and considering the size of their house, that was pretty amazing. Today was no exception – two medium sized trash bags.

Tentra smiled to herself and hummed as she drove down the long driveway. At the bottom of the hill was where it ended, and so that was where the trash was put. Right across from the end of the driveway were some buildings - coincidentally, two of the buildings ended in front of it, and so there was a small, dark alleyway directly across the street. Whenever Tentra looked down it (not that there was much to see), she got chills. That was her only qualm about going down to the edge by herself.

But today was bright and warm. Her mind was on other things, and as she reached the end of the short road, she parked and continued to hum her own little song.

Pulling the bags out, she skipped over to the street edge and started to set them down. As soon as the first bag clanked against the concrete, however, she heard a noise. Glancing up, she saw movement in the alleyway. She squinted to see better, and in a second all was startlingly clear – a girl was being held up against the wall by a strange looking man – if he could be called a man at all. Tentra blinked, and the man was suddenly biting the girl's neck. There was only one thought in Tentra's mind – vampire.

One bag still hovering above the ground, Tentra watched in horror as the man sucked out the girl's blood. There was no struggle; it was like the girl enjoyed it. But Tentra knew something was wrong. She had no incentive to hurt the vampire, however; in fact, she felt something like pity for him, and maybe even wanted to save him. Somehow, though, she knew he couldn't be – at least not by normal means.

When he appeared to be finished, the man dropped the girl's now lifeless body to the ground. He licked his lips, and turned to stare right at Tentra. She felt immense fear and was clueless as to what to do. Was he going to attack her, too?

The vampire was next to her in a split-second, and Tentra reacted unconsciously by swinging the trash bag at his stomach. The vampire, startled, fell back, and the trash swung out of Tentra's hands. A loud crash was heard, and the black bag was split open. Without thinking, Tentra ran over to the open bag and grabbed a shard of a broken bottle. When the vampire came at her a second time, she was ready. She shoved the shard into his heart, pushing it in as far as possible. Her own hands were cut as well, but it didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she had to save this monster by giving him death.

The 'monster' choked and sputtered, spewing blood out of his mouth onto Tentra's face. His eyes glazed over, and in a manner of seconds he fell down to the ground at her feet. Blood had gotten everywhere – all over the sidewalk and all over Tentra as well. Her arms and face were covered with blood, a mix of her own and the vampire's. She stared at the dead creature in front of her, killed with her own hands, and started to shake. Biting down on her lip, she fell down on her knees and cried.


	2. Epilogue

"Well, my daughter, you're one of us now. Welcome to the realm of the Hunters."

Tentra stared at the floor. Everything was all cleaned up – not only herself, but the mess left outside. Karl had found her curled up on the driveway only a few minutes after the incident, although for her it seemed much, much longer. Now her father had just told her everything – about the vampires, the zombies, the ghosts, others like her...the truth. Apparently Karl had known as well. In fact, he was one of them – a ghoul. Tentra had no idea what that meant, but she had known Karl for a long time, and something like that wouldn't break her trust. But it was still very big – not to mention the fact that her father had what could be considered enough weaponry to supply an army with underneath their house. It was all very difficult to take; it would be a long time until it finally hit her - what it all really meant. Right now, she just wanted to be normal. Her father stood. "Well, Tentra, you've had a long day. I advise you to get some rest." He walked over, patted her on the shoulder, and walked out. Tentra made no sign of moving. Karl came over and sat next to her chair. He actually looked concerned, compared to her father's indifference. Tentra was thankful for that, so she looked at him and gave him a small smile. Karl smiled back, but it was gone as quick as it came. He glanced at the ground, and spoke in a low voice.  
  
"So you know now."

Tentra frowned. "I...I guess."

Karl sighed. "...I wouldn't have guessed you, of all people..." He shook his head, as if he didn't agree with it.

"I..." Tentra began. Karl looked at her in question.

"What, what is it?"

She closed her eyes.

"...I don't think I want to do this."

Silence. Then...

"...I don't think you have a choice."


End file.
